Lost Worlds
Lost Worlds is an American animated fantasy-adventure comedy television series, being created by . It is produced by Nickelodeon Animation Studio and it airs on Nickelodeon since January 18, 2020. Synopsis When a trio finds a mythical book called "Lost Worlds", they immediately got sucked inside the book. Now, the trio has to escape from the pages and finish each chapter until the book is done. Characters Main *'Jessica "Jess" Sandy' (voiced by Tara Strong) - a teenager that likes studying and reading fantasy books. *'Tom Richards' (voiced by Jason Ritter) - a former member of the "Frog Scouts" community. *'Eric Bennies' (voiced by Grey Griffin) - a teenager that likes causing trouble around. However he quickly redeems himself during Season 2. Supporting *'Mask' (voiced by Tom Kenny) - a imp that is a guide to the trio. *'The Troublewood World citizens' - consisting of: **'Harold Woods' (voiced by TBD) - a dragon that constantly tries to teach everyone in the town a lesson. **'Kyle Woods' (voiced by Will Arnett) - a 80's fan that listens to polka music. **'Burrito the Dog' (vocal effects by Matt Chapman) - a dog made of wood who can speak, but eventually was cursed by Veronica to never speak. **'Nia Woods' (voiced by TBD) - a face paint that is shy to speak to anyone. *'Demonsville Citizens' - consisting of: **'Biller the Demon' (voiced by Anthony Daniels) - a farmer-wannabe who wants to crop all of fire to create a fire house. **'Toby the Demon' (voiced by Seth Green) - a clown demon that tries to cheer up anyone that is sad. **'Paige the Demon' (voiced by TBD) - a demon who is hated by the demon community due to being Veronica's sister. However, after the main trio defeats her sister. She was loved by the community. **'Mandy the Demon' (also voiced by Grey Griffin) - an angry demon that sneaked into Demonsville. *'Oceanworld Citizens' - consisting of: **'Mason the Seahorse' (voiced by TBD) - a crazy seahorse that has a crush on Jessica. **'Carter the Dolphin' (voiced by Alex Hirsch) - a joyful and confident dolphin that is obsessed with watching anime. Antagonists *'King Troublewood' (voiced by TBD) - the abusive king of his town. **'Joshie the Slave' (voiced by TBD) - a slave that was hired by King Troublewood. *'Veronica the Demon Queen' (voiced by Noël Wells, flashbacks) - little known fact relies on the Queen, but she's shown to suffer from a disorder that doesn't make her talk. But she has mythical powers. *'Demon of Atlantis ' (voiced by TBD) - a rouge demon that escaped Demonsville to claim Oceanworld as his own Atlantis. **'The Lost Fusion' (voiced by Ashton Bitum) - a fusion of all of the antagonists. Episodes *List of Lost Worlds episodes Comic adaptations On May 2, 2020. IDW Publishing hired a few artists from the show to make graphic novels/comic books of Lost Worlds. However in 2021, the deal was scrapped due to the novels not making any enough sales and profit. *''Lost Worlds: Legends'' (4 issues) *''Lost Worlds: Rebirth'' (2 issues) Trivia. *This premieres on the same day It's Pony and Star Skipper premieres. Category:American animated television series Category:Animated Series Category:Television Series Category:Hand-drawn animation Category:2020 American television series debuts Category:Nickelodeon Category:Nickelodeon shows Category:Nickelodeon Animation Studio Category:TV-Y7-FV Category:CNReactionGuy18's Ideas